


B.S. I Hate You

by hello-reylo (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hello-reylo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school student Rey Dameron refuses to give soccer team star Ben Solo another chance - not after how he bullied her best friend Jess. Then Ben swears he will stop at nothing to change the way she sees him. Will Rey find it in herself to forgive him, or will she find that Ben Solo is just full of B.S.?</p>
            </blockquote>





	B.S. I Hate You

The outdoor Cantina rings with the clattering of a tray onto the floor.

“Watch where you’re going, bitch!” A guy snarls. 

The clanking of spoons and forks dies down. The Cantina crowd hushes and turns to him. My best friend Jess is taking a step backward from the guy, who’s got dark hair and murderous eyes like he’s about to kick my best friend. Behind him is a redhead doing a face-palm. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to.” Jess squeaks. I’m on my feet. What the hell is wrong with him?

“You better fucking clean this up.” Holy shit, he’s picking on Jess! 

“Hey! She said she’s sorry!” I shout. I’m standing between him and my best friend. I don’t know what’s come over me but I’m not gonna let this psycho bastard yell at Jess like that.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” He retorts.

“Me? I’m the bitch your mom warned you about. And you? You’ll never be the man she is.”

The guy’s face goes blank and the whole Cantina goes dead silent as they all process what I said. The redhead behind him does a demure snicker. The dark haired guy's face contorts – he’s gonna launch a comeback – when the Cantina bursts into applause.

They’re clapping for me? Oh my God, they’re cheering for me! Now the guy looks left and right around him, like he’s just been betrayed by a whole school.

Jess grabs my arm, “No, Rey! No!”

She pulls with such force that I yelped. For a tiny person her grip really hurts.

“I’m sorry, Ben! I’m sorry!” Jess yells at the guy and she drags me away from the Cantina.

 

“What the hell, Jess?”

Jess drags me to the bathroom. Jessika's got light brown eyes and a face that’s both Asian and Caucasian, on account of her mom being Singaporean and her dad being British.

A girl glances at us while washing her hands. I hope there’s no one in the cubicles.

“What do you mean, ‘what the hell Jess?’ I’m the one who should be asking you – what the hell was that about, Rey? Don’t you know who that guy is?”

I’ve never seen my best friend this troubled before. 

“Why should I care?” I shrug. The other girl tries not to look at us and hurries out of the bathroom.

“He’s Ben Solo. He’s the star player of the soccer team. And the guy behind him is Hux, the soccer team strategist. Getting on their bad side isn’t a good idea.”

I huff. “I don’t care if they’re Mario and Luigi. He shouldn’t have treated you that way, Jess. And don’t let him treat you that way either.” 

Jess looked at me for a sec. Oh yeah, she knows I’m right. I’ve won.

“You know, you’re really somethin’, Rey.” She says. Jess often says I’m the cool one for being adopted by two dads. She loves her family but sometimes she wonders what it’s like to have siblings, like an older sister, or two moms, or two dads. 

I wonder what it’s like to have a mom.

The bell rings. Oh no, left my bag on our table! What if that guy steals my stuff? What if someone eats my sandwich? We sprint back to the Cantina. My bag and my sandwich were left untouched. Oh thank God! Maybe Ben Solo didn’t know it was my bag. Maybe he wasn’t interested. 

Jess and I join the throng of people climbing up the stairs to the next class.

 

“How was school today, sunshine?” Papi asks. I am Papi and Daddy’s ‘Rey of Sunshine’, they call me ‘Sunshine’ for short. When I was little I called him ‘Papi Poe’. He says he misses me calling him that. I’m too grown up for cutesy names, I guess. 

When people come in our home the first thing they notice is the smell of flowers. It relaxes him, Papi says. I think the scent reminds him of Daddy. 

Our dining table is a huge brown wooden one with twelve seats, but only three of them are usually used. The only thing I love more than sandwiches is anything Papi cooks. His Galaxy Enchilada usually lasts only a millisecond on my plate before I’m finishing them in my mouth. Today I’m just pushing them round and round my plate with my fork. Maybe Papi noticed I felt different today.

“This stupid guy yelled at Jess and called me the ‘b’ word. Just because Jess bumped into him, he started losing his mind.” I said.

I can tell what’s going on in Papi’s mind – who would want to call me a bitch when I’m such a big ray of sunshine and happiness? Papi scratches his stubble. He’s still wearing his ‘Kiss the Cook’ apron. 

“Don’t mind him. He’s probably just having a bad day.”

“He didn’t have to yell at Jess like that.”

“Maybe he wants attention. If he bugs you again, ignore him. He’ll get tired and walk away.”

I’ve heard that piece of advice before. I’ve yet to try it out because no one bullies you when you show you can fight back. Papi doesn’t know that I’ve kicked three people in the nuts and head-butted two. 

I pop a spoonful of enchilada in my mouth.

“When is Daddy coming back?” 

Daddy is the Chief Operations Officer of the Resistance Enterprises, a company that makes glass so hard you can’t destroy it with an atom bomb, or so Daddy says. He flies to other countries for meetings and stuff, so Papi and I don’t get to see him for days or weeks at a time. That’s when Papi really misses Daddy. Sometimes I catch him staring out the window, as if hoping Daddy will just show up at the gates.

“Soon, I hope.” Papi says.

 

Check out the school Cantina – it’s huge! There’s two floors teeming with people, indoors and outdoors. Most people stay in the indoor part of the Cantina for the air-conditioning. I pass by a couple of kids cramming their Calculus homework before I open the door to the outside.

Now the cool thing about the outdoor part is that people can sit under umbrellas at the garden benches, or roll around in the grass, or lie down on the tables like they’re lazing on a beach. Sometimes I hear someone strumming a nice guitar chord and the person next to them would sing along. It really cheers me up. Sometimes I see a girl with paint on their fingers, trying to finish a drawing. I like stealing peeks at the drawings they’re working on. I think I see more people with dyed hair and tattoos and piercings hanging out here. We’re totally like, the cool kids. 

I just hope I don’t see that psycho. I hate him and his stupid dark hair and his stupid designer jacket and his ugly designer pants. Today, I’m just gonna focus on my schoolwork. 

“What up, Jess?” I high five my best friend when she comes to our usual table. She put her bag down on the bench.

“I just wanna say again, Rey. You were pretty awesome yesterday.”

I grin, “Thanks!”

I take a whiff of the pack lunch that Papi prepared for me today. It’s Galaxy Enchilada! Hell yeah! I open the corner and sniff the chicken, the cheese melt, and the spices. 

I tell Jess about my morning English class, which involved getting an A on Mister Kenobi’s assignment. He put a smiley face next to my score. I’m gonna hang it up in my room. But the part I’m super excited about is when he wore the student uniform with a navy-blue kilt to class. We all took selfies with him.

Jess covered her mouth in awe, “Aww man, he’s-”

\- So awesome!” We say together and giggle. Too bad Jess and I aren’t in the same class.

“Ben’s coming this way.” She whispers all of a sudden. 

Oh no, oh no. I feel my heart race. I remember what Papi said – ignore them and they go away. I take a deep breath. The psycho saunters to my table, hands in his pockets. Does he think that makes him cool? Loser. 

“Hello, Ben.” Jess smiles at him. Is she trying to lighten the mood? He didn’t notice her at all.

“Hey, bitch.” Ben says to me.

I put a spoonful of enchilada in my mouth. The people near us stop eating and watch. Oh boy, it’s yet another installment of the Ben and Rey drama. 

“Look at me when I’m talking to you.” Ben says.

I take a swig of my orange juice and strike a conversation with my best friend,

“So Jess, about the English homework-”

“I said, look at me, bitch!”

The next thing I know, my Tupperware clatters on the floor. There’s cheese and sauce and chicken everywhere. All I could think of is how Papi puts his love into everything he makes for me. He thought of cheering me up as he made every bite of that Galaxy Enchilada. Now it’s just mush strewn over the ground. Ben Solo, that son of a bitch, had thrown my food across the Cantina.

I saw red. 

“You fucker!” I scream.

I grab Ben’s shoulders, pull my head back, and smash his jaw. There’s a thud as bone hit bone. My forehead stings but I don’t care. 

“Rey!” Jess gasps.

“You like that? I call it my Galaxy Jawbreaker – because you’ll be seeing stars!”

The Cantina gives out an ‘ooh’. Ben staggers backward, his hand over his mouth. There’s a gash on his lips. His eyes water as if he’s about to cry. He’s looking at me in shock and… awe?

“I hate you!” I yell. I grab my bag, my Tupperware, my best friend, and for the second time in two days, we make a run for it.

 

The next morning on my way to homeroom, I watch the hallways like a hawk. I take the furthest left side of the stairs so that I can see who’s coming down. I gotta make sure I don’t pass by Ben fucking Solo in the hallways. Seeing his ugly face this early in the morning is gonna ruin my whole day. 

Or wait. Why am I scared of him? He should be the one tucking his tail between his legs and scampering. Screw that bastard.

I’ve made it to the second floor of the school and no sign of Ben Solo. So far so good.

Why is there a bunch of people at the doorway of my homeroom? 

When a girl sees me, she says, “She’s here, guys!”

Then the crowd turns to look at me and they part like the sea of Moses. They’re wearing amused smirks and one raised his eyebrow at me. 

At first I thought – what the hell is going on? Then I realized – oh no, that bastard did something! And I’m thinking – what do I do? What do I do?

“Come see this, Rey!” Jessika says with a cheerful smile. Then I’m thinking – she’s happy about it? What could that mean? Maybe it’s not such a bad thing?

Jess shows me to my table.

Is that a bouquet?

Oh my God. It’s not a flower bouquet. The flowers are fruits. It’s a fruit bouquet. The thing is as big as my table. It’s chocolate-dipped strawberries, pineapples shaped like hearts, and banana slices in white chocolate. There’s even tiny grapes. It smells of cocoa and tropical fruits. Holy shit. Like, holy shit. 

“Who’s it from?” Jess asks. But I’m sure someone’s already opened the card to check who it came from, so they all must know who it’s from. I open the card.

“It just says B.S.”

“Ben Solo?” Jess gasps. The tiny crowd murmured.

“No way.” I fake a laugh.

A familiar voice greets us.

“Do you like it?”

The tiny crowd turns to see Ben Solo hanging around the door. He’s crossing his arms and smirking as he leans against the door like some kind of cool kid. His hair’s gelled too. But he can’t hide the huge bruise on his jaw or the gash on his lips. Talking must hurt.

“What’s this about?” I ask. For some reason it just didn’t feel right to call him a bastard right now.

“This is me saying all is good between us.” He spread his arms and smiles, “I’ve forgiven you.”

“What? Why you-! How – how dare you? I never asked for your forgiveness!”

I take the heavy bowl in my arms. My fingers strain to support the ceramic. Then I push it at his abdomen. Some strawberries and chocolate scatter on the floor.

“Ouch! Careful with that. It costs $689!” He says and several people gasp.

“I don’t care how much money you spent on it. Shove it up where your head already is!”

“You ungrateful little-! Here I am offering peace and you just insult me right back!”

“You can’t buy forgiveness, asshole! Don’t talk to me. Don’t even look at me. You’re dead to me, you hear?!”

I push him out of the classroom and slam the door shut. There’s a click the moment I lock the door. I glare at him through the glass.

His eyebrows knit. His mouth pursed. He’s looking at me back, not challenging, but with utter confusion and hurt. 

No way. He can’t really be hurt, can he? He’s a total asshole. Assholes don’t get hurt.

“I’m sorry, Rey.” He says, somewhat muffled through the glass. “I’m sorry for yesterday.”

“Fuck off!” I snarl.

Ben drops his head. I hear my heartbeat pounding in my ears. He bends low to the floor and puts the bowl of chocolate-covered fruit on the ground. 

“This is yours. Do what you want with it.” He says.

Then he looks up at me and there’s a determined fire in his eyes. Like something’s changed in him.

“I’m gonna make it up to you, Rey. No matter what it takes. You just wait.”

Ben turns around and leaves. Hux raises an eyebrow at me before following Ben. I see him placing a hand over Ben's shoulder. Someone’s muttering about how I’m a little too hard on him. When they’re both gone down a staircase and out of sight, I open the door. I stare down at the bouquet of chocolate-dipped fruits, and I remember what B.S. stood for.

Bull Shit.


End file.
